<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone's eating your memories by AnoBaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084409">Someone's eating your memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoBaka/pseuds/AnoBaka'>AnoBaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Lumity, Takes place after season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoBaka/pseuds/AnoBaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz doesn't feel so good after her encounter with Belos and decides to buy a device that can literally eat those bad memories. She soon forgets about it and then starts to forget everything else! Now Amity, Eda and Lilith should go on an adventure to find one who is behind this - a mysterious witch wearing a smiling mask.</p><p> </p><p>(This is re-upload of my work with the same title that I accidentally deleted.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone's eating your memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, as you can see, so If you find any mistakes feel free to point them out. I don't have a proofreader right now so I’m trying to check all myself and, obviously, can miss many of my mistakes (grammar especially).</p><p>I still hope that you will enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A marketplace was crowded as usual today. Witches and demons of all kinds gathered here, so staying away from guards' eyes wasn't so hard which Eda the Owl Lady successfully used to return to her ‘human stuff’ business. Lilith was against it, of course.</p><p>“It’s been only a week since we publicly went against the Emperor!” She protested this morning. “We are the most wanted criminals on the Boiling Isles right now and you gonna just show up in a middle of the town?!”</p><p>“Well, we need something to live, sister of mine.” Eda shrugged. “I guess you still have the Emperor’s Coven funds? Oh, wait...”</p><p>This bickering became usual routine for them after Lilith moved in the Owl House. Every morning Luz come downstairs only to hear two sisters arguing about every little thing. Luz didn’t trust Lilith yet, but she couldn't deny that older Clawthorn had a point. An image of Eda in her owl-beast form, all in chains and ready to be petrified, was still fresh in Luz’s mind. A cold blue eye of the Emperor was still staring from the darkness of her nightmares.</p><p>Still, nothing could stop the Owl Lady. </p><p>Everything actually went more smoothly that Lilith predicted or Luz expected. Not only a big crowd helped them to hide from occasional patrols but guards themselfs weren't really triyng to find criminals. Luz could swear: she saw one of the guardsmen occasionally walking past Eda’s stand and not even bothering! Maybe it's true and Belos only needed the door and now, when it's gone, he decided to just ignore Clawthorns whatsoever? It was too good to be true, but Luz couldn’t help but hope that there is no more immediate danger from him or his Coven. Of course they were still enemies and Luz knew that another clush is unavoidable. But for now she was glad to have a little break from all of it. Maybe she can even go back to school; she missed her classes and hanging out with her friends, especially Amity. Willow said that that she saw the green haired witch in the cafeteria yesterday but didn’t have an opportunity to talk.</p><p>Luz sighed. She was walking through the market, looking at stands and trying to clear her head. Almost a full day with Eda and her ‘human stuff’ made Luz remember all of what happened to her week ago. Door into the human realm was gone - her way home. </p><p>She shook her head. She wanted return to Hexside. Being trapped with two always arguing sisters (and Hooty) in the same house wasn't a good way to spend her days.</p><p>“Disrespectful witches! How dare you to step onto the King of Demons tail! You all will feel my wrath!” Adorable squeaks shook Luz from her thoughts. She looked back to see King furiously waving his hands at the unamused crowd.</p><p>“Someone step on your tail?” Luz takes him in her arms. “You poor little boy! Let me carry you!”</p><p>“Stop acting as if I'm little kid!” King was angry at first, but Luz's warm hands quickly changed his mind. </p><p>“Well, but I’m not opposed to being carried on your shoulders. Above those puny mortals!” He exclaimed with the new found enthusiasm.</p><p>“As you said!” Luz laughed while King was climbing her shoulders.</p><p>“So, what are you looking for?” He asked, looking around. </p><p>“Just experiencing the market in a magical world full of demons!” Luz answered. “Even though I was there so many times, I still find something new every time! Hey look! It’s the jars with the elements inside!”</p><p>“And it’s very cheap!” a merchant winked at them, twirling his mustaches.</p><p>“Some kind of charlatan for sure!” King dismissively waived at him. “Better check this out! A living crown that can control your enemy! One of a kind!”</p><p>Luz shook her head.</p><p>“Is that a box full of the same ‘one of a kind’ crowns I see?” She asked with a smirk and a merchant just smiled awkwardly trying to push the box away with his foot.</p><p>Charlatans or not, it was a fun place nevertheless. Each time Luz took step on this street full of colorful tents and stands with the most bizzare stuff you can even imagine. Bottles with always watching you eyeballs; talking gemstones that can steal your soul; watches that can speed up time; Emperor Belos himself… Wait, what?!</p><p>Luz screamed and jolted back when she saw the Emperor of the Boiling Isles standing right in front of her. His blue eye was piercing right through Luz’s soul and when he slowly reached his hand she remembered dark halls underneath the Conformation; shadow lurking behind pillars; the Emperor's condescending deadly voice.</p><p>“Luz? Luz!” King voice shouted right in her ears and she blinked in confusion. Instead of Belos, she saw a black mirror. It wasn't reflecting Luz or anything around but instead showing the Emperor holding a dimensional door with glyps attached to it.</p><p>“What did you saw? It’s just a mirror.” King looked closely to the mirror but, apparently, saw nothing .</p><p>“Not ‘just a mirror’!” Suddenly a tall witch jumped from behind the mirror. He was in a dark red tuxedo with a top hat and a smiling mask that was hiding his whole face.</p><p>“This is one and only Memoreflectum!” He announced proudly. “The mirror that can reflect your most disturbing, dark and painful memories!”</p><p>Luz took a few steps back.</p><p>“Why sell such a thing?” She asked, trying not to look at the scene of Eda turning in the Owl monster that was mercilessly showing in the mirror. “Why would anyone want to buy this?”</p><p>“What? Oh no! Nothing like that!” The witch laughed. “It’s not for sale - it helps me to sell. Sell my latest invention!”</p><p>He pulled a small bottle with a tiny purple demon, clutching to its side.</p><p>“Behold! The memory eater!” The witch announced. “You had a bad experience? The embarrassing moment or the past pain haunting you? Worry not! My memory eater can solve all of your problems! Just let this little guy take away all of your bad memories and put those in a bottle and you can sleep at night without a single remorse! You want those bad memories back? Worry not! Just open the bottle and drink it all up!”</p><p>He then knocked at the bottle and the little demon opened his big yellow eyes with the sharp snake-like pupils.</p><p>“We don’t need it!” King waved his hand. “Luz and I are totally in control of our memories and we’re proud of every second of our lives, right, Luz?”</p><p>“Well…” Luz hesitated. “Maybe I should buy one of those?”</p><p>“What? Luz? What happened?” King, now worried, tried looking into her eyes, but instead just fell from her shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry, King.” Luz caught him and sighed awkwardly. “I just… It's nothing, just that I… kinda sleep badly right now.”</p><p>She looked at the mirror again. The Emperor was still watching from the darkness; burning parts of the door falling slowly around him.<br/>
</p><p>“So, I can drink all the memories back again whenever I want?” She asked. The witch noded.</p><p>“It is absolutely safe.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*   *   *</p>
</div>After they returned home, Luz went straight to her room. She opened her bag. A purple demon on a flask opened its eyes and glanced at his new owner. Luz sighed. She should’ve probably told Eda about. But how? Eda always saw her as a weak human girl. Luz didn’t have enough courage to admit that events in the Conformatorium left some scars on her.<p>And Eda? Eda was so unfazed by all what happened, as if it was just another normal day in her life! Compared to her Luz was a mess. She couldn't sleep, always findnig herself awake in the middle of the night; cold sweat on a back of her neck. She was thinking about her mother, that she left in the human realm and how she couldn't even message her and tell her that… she couldn't even tell her mother that she is okay!</p><p>Luz sighed again. She needed it. She woudn't just throw away her memories, of course. No, it's just for nights. To sleep better. To not think about all this stuff, staring at the selling for countless hours.</p><p>“Luz?” There was uncertainty in King’s voice. “Are you sure it's a good idea? That guy looked sketchy and I never heard about this kind of demons.”</p><p>He pointed on a purple demon that was hugging the bottle.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Luz smiled. “It's just for a couple nights. I’m are tough girl! But I just need some time to adjust to the fact that I kinda stuck here.”</p><p>“If you have trouble with sleeping, you can always rub my belly.” King suggested. Luz laughed.<br/>
“Maybe I will!” She hugged the little demon and gave a quick kiss to his forehead.</p><p>He giggled.</p><p>“You can give me belly rubs too, Luz!” Hooty suddenly said and both Luz and King jumped.</p><p>“Hooty! Stop creeping already!”</p><p>“You insufferable bird!”</p><p>“Sorry! I just wanted to share some secrets with you. Because you were sharing secrets just now, right?” Hooty said wiggling his tube-like body.</p><p>“No one is sharing secrets with you, Hooty!” King grumped. “Go away!”</p><p>“Well, then I would share them with Eda. Because Eda has much more secrets than you, guys! Hoot!” Hooty started to move back to the window.</p><p>“Wait!” Luz stopped him. Knowing Hooty and that he probably already heard their conversation, he would just spill to Eda that Luz bought some strange demon-device at the market. And then Eda would never think that her apprentice is someone worthy to be called a witch!</p><p>“Okay, Hooty, let’s share our secrets.” She said.</p><p>“Ho boy! Finally someone would know my deep dark secrets! So, where do I start? Oh, I know! One day I said haot instead of hoot! And the other day I told Eda that I had been in the human realm before, but that was a lie! And then…”</p><p>King looked at Luz with a painful expression.</p><p>“...and then I impaled the emperor coven’s soldier with my head and used him as a puppet and I never asked his name! Can you believe it?! I’m a monster!”</p><p>Luckily, they were saved by Eda’s voice. The Owl Lady called them to dinner.</p><p>“Don't worry, Hooty! We would keep your secrets and you should keep ours!” Luz said while trying to leave the room as fast as possible.</p><p>“Of course, secret buddies!” Hooty winked.</p><p>“Never do that again!” King shouted from the stairs.</p><p>“This house-demon of yours is really mouthful.” Lilith said when Luz and King entered the kitchen.</p><p>“You mean Hooty or King?” Eda asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Hey Eda! What's for dinner?” Luz asked, while King hissed at Lilith's remark.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Eda said with mysterious tone, continue to stir the soup. If it was a soup.</p><p>“She makes a bloody bouillon.” Lilith said with a deadpan voice. “But I don’t know why it's green instead of red.”</p><p>“Because I use some special ingredients.” Eda winked.</p><p>“It’s not a bloody bouillon then.” Her sister shrugged. “If you change the recipe, you change the dish.”</p><p>“Look at her! Again with hers ‘it should be by the book’ nonsense!” Eda rolled her eyes. “Maybe, if you for once pulled your head from those rulebooks, you could see the most awesome thing about the rules: you can toss them away and do whatever you want!”</p><p>“Maybe, if you tried to follow one rule in your life, you could see that they weren't created for you amusement!”</p><p>“Of course, sister of mine! And where did you ended up by following the rules?”</p><p>“In the same spot you did by not following them!”</p><p>“Nonsens! I’m here, because being me is awesome!”</p><p>“You don't make any sense now!”</p><p>King and Luz exchange glances. It seems another dinner turned into a battlefield.</p><p>“How about the soup?!” Luz shouted as loud as she could. And smiled innocently at two sisters who dumbfoundedly stared at her.</p><p>Her mind at the same time returned to the bottle in her bag upstairs. Luz sighed. She needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>